It's always been you
by Fabletown
Summary: "Você já foi mais doce, princesa." Comente ríspido e visivelmente incomodado. "E mais tola" Ela me respondeu quase automaticamente. SnowxBigby. Por favor leiam e me avisem do que acharam


Capítulo 1

A noite caia novamente em Fabletown, o céu escurecia, eu estava parado diante da janela. Abri o vidro e aspirei o ar que encheu meus pulmões e depois aspirei calmamente. Eu era capaz de sentir cada perfume, cada aroma a tantos quilômetros de distância e mesmo assim um único perfume se destacava. Um perfume natural, que não importava o que tentasse torna-lo diferente, eu o reconheceria. Traguei novamente meu cigarro e respirei. Dentre tantos aromas, o dela era o qual eu mais apreciava em sentir.

Por fim, sentei-me em minha cadeira e dormi algumas horas. Acordei poucas horas antes do sol nascer. Dirigi-me ao banheiro onde tomei meu banho e escovei meus dentes. Coloquei minha roupa costumeira e me dirigi ao meu escritório, cumprimentando as pessoas por quais eu passava, o que era raro. Eu não queria ser incomodado hoje. Respirei fundo, entrei e deixei a sala ainda no escuro. Eu estava cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Sentei-me e fiquei com meus olhos fechados.

Noite passada eu senti o cheio de Snow com o Príncipe. Eu não tive tempo para querer me perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo e porque estavam juntos. Em poucos goles, terminei minha garrafa antiga de vodca e meus sentidos ficaram mais dispersos, mas isso custou minha resistência à claridade nessa manhã.

"Bom dia, Bigby" Por que, de todas as fábulas, tinha que ser ela a primeira figura que eu veria nessa manhã? Não respondi. Cerrei os olhos levemente, sendo capaz de vê-la apenas se movimentar. Snow havia colocado um caso em minha mesa. Merda.

"Cuido disso assim que puder" Murmurei, voltando a fechar os olhos. Então uma luz iluminou o local e eu pude senti-la mesmo com meus olhos fechados. Aquilo me irritou um pouco.

"Você tem cinco minutos para ir ao meu escritório com o caso lido." Ela disse firme. Respirei fundo e pude perceber que seu cheiro alegava incontestavelmente que ela teve uma noite tão ruim quanto a minha.

Abri os olhos, ainda insatisfeito com a claridade. Folheei o caso. Eu teria que interrogar Mr Toad. Olhei de relance para a mulher a minha frente e ela usava uma saia preta até os joelhos, relativamente justa. Uma blusa de manga até os cotovelos de cor azul clara e alguns detalhes em branco, parecendo muito uma manhã na qual nevava. Ela provavelmente nem percebia mais isso. Estava com seu cabelo solto e os lábios tingidos com um batom vermelho bem vivo e usava um par de brincos de cristal, que também lembrava o inverno. A coloração na boca era novidade.

"Você já foi mais doce, princesa." Comente ríspido e visivelmente incomodado.

"E mais tola" Ela me respondeu quase automaticamente. Parecia que havia sido ensaiado. "Se não estiver satisfeito com seu emprego, posso arranjar quem faça." Sua voz era firme e determinada, mas seu corpo exalava certa incerteza.

"E me deixar livre de viver debaixo de seus olhos? Acho que não, Snow White." Respondi com certo tom de deboche. Como se alguém em qualquer parte da cidade fosse mais qualificado do que eu para esse cargo. Meu olfato nunca falhara comigo, minha velocidade era tranquilamente comparada a de um carro, meu físico era resistente e eu era o mais mau de todos. Todas as fábulas tremiam de medo só de ouvir meu nome.

Snow não pareceu gostar da resposta, pois simplesmente saiu de minha sala e bateu a porta atrás de si. Seria um dia longo.

Não acreditei quando comecei a ler o documento que Snow havia deixado comigo. Mr Toad estava supostamente acobertando alguns espancamentos nos quartos do hotel. Bem, aquilo realmente precisaria ser verificado. Me levantei e vesti meu casaco. Não estava frio, mas choveria mais ao entardecer. Fui em direção a sala de minha chefe e entrei, sem pedir permissão. Fui recebido apenas com um rápido olhar de Snow, apenas para conferir quem estava entrando. Ela suspirou pesadamente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, juntando suas mãos.

"O que você acha?" Ela perguntou, me olhando séria.

"Toad não é o tipo de gente que faz essas coisas, Snow. A não ser que esteja sob ameaça, então será ainda mais difícil descobrir o que está realmente acontecendo. Uma das nossas melhores chances vai ser o TJ, porque ele pode ter escutado alguma coisa e não vai saber com certeza o que podemos ou não saber. E ele acredita que eu sinto cheiro de mentiras, facilitaria nosso trabalho usar a sua inocência." Comentei,sem tentar manter muitos segredos. Snow de alguma forma, havia se tornado minha parceira em minhas investigações. Não é como se fosse algo ruim ou bom, era apenas indiferente. Eu não me importava, contanto que eu não fosse obrigado a responder tudo o que ela me perguntava. Snow parecia entender bem essa condição.

Assim que saímos de seu escritório, pegamos um taxi. Snow não precisava dizer que iria me acompanhar. Ela tinha um cheiro adocicado, algo que a tornava única. Eu não me importava de tê-la por perto, era um pequeno agrado ao meu olfato. Abri a porta do taxi e me afastei, dando passagem a ela. Snow sorriu de canto e eu tinha percebido isso. Entrei depois dela, fechei a porta e então aconteceu o inevitável.

O silêncio era quase doloroso, diante de todos os sons fora daquele carro, era como se estivéssemos dentro de uma bolha que nos separava do mundo todo. Snow parecia estar incomodada com aquilo tanto quanto eu estava e logo deu um jeito de quebrar o silêncio.

"Você pode tentar ser menos..." Eu percebi que ela não soube como terminar a frase sem soar ofensiva e o som de seus batimentos cardíacos indicavam que ela estava preocupada com a forma de me dizer o que eu já sabia.

"Eu mesmo" Completei subitamente, entendendo o recado. "Não se preocupe, princesa, saberei me comportar." Me incomodava um pouco o jeito que Snow constantemente me mostrava o como desaprovava meu jeito. Mas aquilo fazia parte de sua origem delicada. Ela jamais entenderia como era ter crescido e sobrevivido da forma que eu fiz. Ela não compreenderia o que ser o filho do Vento do Norte havia me tornado e a amargura de ter perdido minha mãe e ter sido abandonado por meus irmãos queria dizer. Eu aprendi a ser forte porque eu não tinha a opção de não sê-lo. Enquanto isso, a maior aventura de Snow foi morder uma maçã envenenada e ser acordada com o beijo de seu príncipe não tão encantado.

Cole constantemente me lembrava de que todas as fábulas tinham algum ressentimento por mim, mesmo depois da anistia geral. Aquilo não me incomodava. Exceto quando eu pensava que Snow poderia ter algum ressentimento por mim também. Eu não gostava da possibilidade dela me odiar por algo que eu não havia feito diretamente a ela. E mesmo assim, ela era diferente comigo.

Não nos falamos mais depois do comentário de Snow. O taxi parou e eu desci primeiro, pensei que ela fosse me acompanhar, mas em vez disso, ela ainda estava sentada, olhando para seus joelhos.

"Talvez seja melhor eu te deixar fazer seu trabalho sozinho. Afinal de contas, você não é nenhuma criança" Ela disse, numa tentativa de fazer eu me sentir melhor por seu comentário anterior.

"Não, de fato não sou nenhuma criança. Mas vou lidar com uma agora. E não sei fazer isso. Talvez você por perto exale um ar de maternidade a TJ e o deixe mais confiante. Vamos, venha" Estendi minha mão para ajuda-la a descer do carro e ela prontamente aceitou. Se eu não tivesse sido o maior vilão em quase todas as fábulas, eu teria que me esforçar para não sorrir naquele momento. Mas eu estava acostumado a não distribuir sorrisinhos por aí. Não queria que ninguém me visse como uma pessoa muito simpática. Afeto afasta o medo.

Snow demorou mais do que o esperado para soltar minha mão e isso não foi de um completo desagrado para mim. Por fim, afastei minha mão, pegando um maço de cigarros e meu isqueiro, logo o acendi e comecei a fumar. Eu precisava amenizar todos os cheiros que estavam diante de mim, então traguei algumas vezes e por fim entramos no hotel. Sem perdermos tempo, nos dirigimos diretamente à porta de Mr Toad. Pude ver que ela não estava trancada, então a abri com um empurrão. Mr Toad não estava em casa. Isso era mais do que conveniente para nós. Snow entrou à minha frente e se dirigiu a porta do quarto de TJ, onde bateu e passado alguns instantes, TJ entreabriu-a. Ao nos ver, ele fez menção de que iria fechar a porta, então me olhou de novo e resolveu abri-la. Menino esperto. Fechei a porta da casa assim que entramos e Snow se agachou e eu imitei-a, ficamos quase na altura de TJ e então eu comecei a falar com o garoto que parecia bastante assustado. Eu estava realmente disposto a resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

"Olá, criança" Tentei parecer simpático e TJ tentou esconder o medo de mim.

"Bom dia, Xerife." Ele me respondeu com a voz trêmula.

"Algo estranho está acontecendo por aqui, TJ? Você tem ouvido sons que não são normais?" Perguntou Snow com uma gentileza espantosa na voz. Eu definitivamente me sentiria acolhido para contar a ela o que quer que fosse que acontecesse.

TJ pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento que eu, porque logo em seguida, se aproximou de Snow e estendeu os braços, pedindo silenciosamente um abraço. A criança parecia bem abatida. Snow ajoelhou-se no chão e abraçou o pequeno sapo. Para uma princesa, ela não tinha tantas frescuras. TJ começou a choramingar e até mesmo eu, que era capaz de escutar conversas do outro lado da cidade, tive dificuldade em entender o que aquela criança dizia. Para minha surpresa, não havia necessidade que eu continuasse lá. Ouve um estrondo gigantesco no andar de cima e eu sabia que deveria averiguar. Snow teria que dar conta do pequeno TJ. Nossos olhos apenas se cruzaram e ela pareceu entender meu pensamento. Ela ficou conversando carinhosamente com a criança enquanto e me retirei do aposento e fechei a porta.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e me deparei com a porta aberta e no quarto, Rose estava arremessada contra um armário, com o rosto baixo, parecendo inconsciente. Woodsman estava lá, bêbado e descontrolado. Ele gritava que ela o devia pela noite em que, supostamente, ele a salvara. Quando ele ameaçou ir para cima dela, abandonei minha forma humana e antes dele chegar à metade do caminho, eu estava com forma de lobo e minha pata era suficientemente grande para segura-lo em suas costas completamente. Eu sentia minha boca salivar de ódio daquele homem. E minha saliva escorreu em seu pescoço. Woodsman não pareceu satisfeito com aquilo e eu apenas afundei um pouco mais minha pata, com aquela força, eu provavelmente quebraria as costelas dele se ele insistisse em se mexer. Minha cabeça ainda estava doendo e meu humor não podia estar pior. Aquele bastardo não cansava de nos dar problemas e eu estava farto disso. Com a pata que estava sobre ele, arremessei-o contra a parede e ele desmaiou pelo impacto. Tornei a minha forma humana e me vesti com a calça que estava basicamente destruída, mas servia para esconder meu corpo, então era o suficiente. Fui ao encontro de Rose, que estava com a testa sangrando um pouco, limpei o que pude do sangue e a peguei e a coloquei em meu ombro, carregando-a como se fosse uma carga. Antes de sair, me certifiquei que Woodsman ainda estava onde eu havia o deixado. Esqueci-me de ir verificar o caso de Snow. Chamei um taxi e a fábula realmente não pareceu se surpreender com o cliente que o chamara.


End file.
